


As if it was a Question

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides it's time to stop courting Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if it was a Question

Merlin was helping Gaius bottle some potions, but his focus wasn’t on the task at hand. He kept looking out the window, impatiently waiting for dusk to arrive. Unfortunately, this also meant he was more clumsy than usual. Luckily, his magic caught his fifth dropped bottle. Gaius sighed and turned around.

“It is almost dusk my boy, you can leave,” Gaius said to him, fixing him with a hard stare “When will you be back?”

“Er…” Merlin stalled, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “Well,” He said finally “You have a good evening.”

Merlin all but bolted through the door and down to Arthur’s chambers.

 

~~~~~~

 

By the time Merlin reached Arthur’s chambers, he was practically humming with excitement and anticipation. Ever since Uther died, Arthur was running the kingdom, and his life, in his own way. For awhile he had Gwen at his side, but realized that she was in love with Lancelot at let her go. He told Merlin that evening that it wasn’t the hardest thing he’s ever done, even if it wasn’t easy. When he asked why, Arthur simply replied that he had always been in love with another, and it was high time to act upon it. That’s when Arthur kissed him for the first time.

Over the past few months, Arthur had been attempting to court Merlin. It’s not that Merlin didn’t enjoy it, it’s that Arthur was terrible at courting a man. He had first tried to send Merlin some nice new cloth. Merlin, totally baffled, had them made into shirts for the king. Needless to say, Arthur had been disappointed but not deterred. The next series of gifts were just as useless. They included a dagger, flowers, a bowl of apples (Gwaine ate them all before he could see them), and other various objects. Eventually, he had finally given him some useful things such as a spellbook or a new neckerchief. That’s when Arthur finally gave up standard forms of courting and took Merlin various places for fun. Tonight, however, Merlin had a feeling those gestures would come to a close.

With a deep breath, Merlin opened the door to Arthur’s chambers. He gasped at the sight. There were beeswax candles lining the room, and the table and chairs had been moved so a fur rug was in the center of the room, with the dressers and bed the only things close to it. Arthur himself was standing barefoot in the center of the rug. He held out his hands and Merlin walked forward and took them. They kissed slowly, with tongues moving lazily in and out of each other’s mouths.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathed as he broke away, smiling, pulling him close “Right on time, it’s a miracle.”

“Oh shut up, you,” Merlin said fondly, leaning into the embrace, “Couldn’t miss today could I?”

Arthur pulled back with an earsplitting grin. “Merlin,” he started, trying desperately to be serious, “I have known you for years, and loved you for the majority of that. The past year has been the happiest of my life for many reasons. Because I finally gave up my father’s rules of marriage, you had just showed me your magic, and most of all, I had you by my side in body, mind and heart. Would you, Merlin, allow me to make you my king consort?”

Merlin pretended to consider for a moment before saying, “Yes, I suppose you’ll do.”

“You suppose I’ll -” Arthur said indignantly, but was cut of by Merlin’s kiss.

“Yes, of course I will Arthur,” Merlin replied, smiling shyly, “Was there ever really any question?”

Arthur smiled and let out a joyous laugh. He pulled Merlin into a mind-blowing kiss.  His arms snaked around Merlin’s waist, pulling him closer, while Merlin’s were around his shoulders doing the same. The kisses were pure bliss as they kissed, each of their tongues tasting the others mouth, trying to control the kiss. When Merlin ground his hips with Arthur’s, he gasped, giving Merlin the time to kiss him even more deeply. They finally broke and Merlin saw that Arthur’s eyes were blown wide with desire. He pulled Merlin over to the best, undressing him on the way.

They fall onto the bed, and Arthur practically pins Merlin down on the bed with his hands, tracing all over his chest and waist. Arthur’s mouth was latched onto his neck, leaving a dark love mark. Apparently liking what he saw, Arthur continued to suck marks into other parts of his neck, jaw and chest. He kept Merlin’s hands pinned at his sides, so Merlin’s eyes flashed and Arthur’s clothing disappeared. He let go of Merlin’s hands in surprise, so he took the opportunity to flip them over and mark Arthur as his own with a dark mark too high on his neck to hide. Arthur moaned and his head fell back on the pillows, and _fuck_ , it was so hot so Merlin bit on his collar bone and rolled their groins together, relishing in the friction.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur groaned, wrapping his arms around the other man, “Need you, what do you want?”

Merlin moaned as Arthur’s hand brushed over his stiff cock. “Arthur,” he said breathlessly, burrowing his face in his lover’s shoulder, “Need you inside of me, need you to fill me up with your cock.”

Arthur rolled them over once again, and reached for a vial of oil underneath the pillow he had put there a few hours before. He poured some of it on his fingers and looked back at Merlin, who already had his legs spread, waiting for Arthur. He crawled into the vee of Merlin’s legs, and Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist. Arthur kissed him deeply and he pushed one of his fingers in Merlin’s hole. He took his time preparing Merlin, wanting the night to last. It wasn’t until Merlin was fucking his fingers earnestly and threatening never to let him top again, did Arthur finally start slowly pushing into Merlin. When he was fully seated, he waited for Merlin to adjust, but Merlin just rolled his hips, taking Arthur in deeper.

“Fucking move!” Merlin said, continuing to roll his hips “You won’t fucking break me just fuck me properly!”

Merlin raised his legs and hooked them over Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur pulled out only to thrust in again hard, and Merlin let out a puff of breath, eyes fluttering closed with ecstasy. He set up a slow but hard tempo, his grunts in time with Merlin’s moans or exclamations of pleasure. They kissed as they went, but it was little more than a simple press of the lips, as they were more occupied doing other things.

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned as Arthur’s cock brushed his prostate.

The sound of his name in that voice broke Arthur’s concentration and he started fucking Merlin in earnest, going harder and faster. He wrapped his hand around Merlin’s cock and with a few strokes, Merlin was coming, yelling Arthur’s name like it was the most important thing in the world. With a few more quick, deep trusts, Arthur came, muffling the call of the other’s name in his shoulder. They rode out their orgasms together, and slowly, Arthur pulled out. They lay together, kissing until they both fell into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is amazing. This is the first time I wrote porn by myself so I hope you liked it!


End file.
